BooHoo
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: This is basically a twist to New Moon. Bella and Edward kill themselves over the pain of losing each other :P Never meant to offend anyone with this story, so if i did, then SORRY! One-shot. CHAPTER ONE REVISED.


**A/N: heyyy it's me (aby) and i'm writing a one-shot here. If you're team Edward please don't read it'll only offend you. And if you love Bella, yeah don't read it either.**

***first chapter has been revised* NOW BELLA DIES COOLER~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight~ But I so own "gahh"**

_Random third person POV_

It had been a month since Edward left.

Bella was pining away for him, all that was left of her was nothing. She was completely wasted over him. She couldn't live without him any longer.

She hated him. So much. He was a traitor, to lead her on, only to crush her like a bug under his foot. He deserved the worst. She wished he had a soul, only so that he could suffer in the afterlife forever.

She knew what she had to do.

She left a note on the dining table on her way out.

_Dear __Charlie __Dad,_

_I'm sorry about this. But I can't live without Edward anymore._

_Bella._

She drove her car to the start of the winding path that led to his house. She knew she'd never be able to manoeuvre the track.

She parked her car and left the keys in the ignition. Slamming the door close, she trudged up the path.

With every step, it felt like her heart broke a little more.

"I _hate_ you. I _hate_ you." She whispered to herself, on and on and on.

She reached the house. It stood there, alone, dusty and neglected, just like her. Picking up a rock, she threw it as hard as she could towards the window. The window shattered, sending a million pieces of glass everywhere.

She crawled through the broken window, ignoring the little cuts that formed on her skin whenever she brushed past the jagged edges.

Looking through the empty house brought the pain back. She clenched her fists so hard that her nails bit into her skin.

_That jerk._

She walked towards the black piano. If he had left her, he would pay with his dearest possession, his darling piano. Opening up the top, she heaved herself into it. The strings impaled her, and she slowly faded into the blackness. She was later found dead, with a pool of blood around her, most of which had seeped deep into the piano.

Meanwhile, with Edward.

"Edward! I just had a vision!" Alice yelled.

"Alice. It's not necessary to yell. I can hear perfectly well," Edward replied. Ever since he had left Bella, he had been a wreck.

"It's Bella. She's... dead," Alice said, her voice breaking.

"WHAT?" Edward roared.

"What happened to 'it's not necessary to yell?" Rosalie said from the other room, in an uncanny impression of Edward.

Edward placed his head between his hands and took a deep breath.

"She's in our house, in Forks. I'm so sorry," Alice said, trying to comfort Edward.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Edward said angrily. Alice silently left the room.

He couldn't live without her either.

He jumped out the window. Upstairs, Alice had another vision and tensed. "No!" she shouted.

"Alice! It's not necessary to yell!" Rosalie mimicked Edward once more. Alice ignored her while Jasper, sensing her worry, rushed to her side.

"What is it darling?" he asked, concerned.

"Edward…" Alice choked out.

He reached the town square five minutes before the clock struck noon. The place was bustling with activity. It was St Marcus' day. Perfect.

"Edward! No!" Alice yelled, from the other side of the square. She couldn't do anything. If she took another step forward, she would be in the sunlight. Jasper placed a restraining hand on her.

"Let him go. He'll never be happy without Bella," he said sadly.

Alice shrieked and tried to jump forward, but Jasper was too quick. He placed his arms around her from behind and restrained her. She screamed and writhed, but he didn't let go.

Edward glanced once in her direction. The pain in his eyes was unmistakable.

He took off his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the shadows. The sun glanced off him.

Everybody in the town square gasped. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds. There wasn't a person in the crowd who wasn't looking at him.

Felix and Demetri moved quick, getting him out of sight. Alice collapsed helplessly in Jasper's arms, and cried dry tears.

"Well, well, well. Edward tried to expose himself eh?" Caius asked threateningly. Felix and Demetri flanked either side of Edward.

Edward looked at Caius straight in the eye. "Yes," he said, loud and clear.

"Very well, we will have no more talk then." Caius snapped his fingers. "Finish him off," he said, bored.

Aro looked on at this. He didn't want Edward to die, he wanted Edward for himself. Such a powerful gift, and he was throwing it away. What a waste. What a waste.

Felix ripped Edward to shreds and cast his remnants into the fire.

**A/N: Bahahahahaha xDD did you guys like? I'm totally not an Edward fan:P If you were offended, i'm sorry, but i did warn you :P If you liked it, then review (: if you hated it (not cause Edward and bella died) then review just to let me know **

**So how'd y'all like the Bella part? And I edited the Edward thing too, is it nicer now? Review and lemme know :D **


End file.
